


Smoke and Mirrors

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Infantilism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy and daddy Quinn and Jesse, baby Rachel. Quinn is recovering from birth at her house alone, so naturally Rachel offers to help however she can, and Jesse takes over with Quinn and makes a plan. it turns out to be more than she bargained for when the two of them make a plan to expand their family by getting their baby pregnant with "daddy's special milk" that baby can't get enough of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

Quinn and Jesse have always been close.

For as long as she's known him, Jesse has always been a bit like a slightly incestuous big brother to her, having already grown up at his side through their families' close friendship. So it's not too far-fetched for her when the person she turns to for support after losing Beth is Jesse.

What she doesn't expect is for him to suggest they draw Rachel into this mess.

Her goal in the first place was to avoid anyone knowing at all-- anyone she interacts with daily at school, anyway. Just a summer spent (mostly) by herself, eating too much of her mother's diet ice cream and feeling sorry for herself.

Not that anyone sees that. They just see a bitchy, icy girl, eagerly shutting everyone around her out in order to protect herself.

Except for Jesse, always refusing to put up with her bullshit. She loves him for that a little bit, the way he sees right through her

Maybe they're just too much alike.

Nevertheless, he surprises her when he brings up Berry.

Quinn, though she'd never admit it, was in on his plan all along. Break her heart-- what a joke. The love-struck expression on his face could have been seen from outer space. It's no wonder he chickened out, honestly, Berry none the wiser as she keeps clinging to his arm in aw and admiration, Jesse having successfully led New Directions to a national title.

Not that she had expected any differently.

"Oh, please. Like I would miss the way my two favorite people in that class stare at each other sometimes. It's like you're half in love with her."

"I'm trying to get over losing Beth and you suggest a threesome?" Jesse opens his mouth to respond, but Quinn cuts in before he can get a word in edgewise. "I don't know if you remember, but sex is what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Just trust me," he grins, throwing her a wink.

 

&

 

"I don't understand, Jesse," Rachel slowly gets out of the Range Rover, looking up at the imposing building with a frown. "Why are we here? I... thought this was supposed to be a date."

"This is a date," he smiles smoothly, winding his arm around her waist as he eases Rachel to the door, locking the car with the fob over his shoulder.

"But... this is the Fabray home."

"It is, isn't it?" Jesse smiles, just as before. "Lovely home."

"... a-are we house-sitting?" she tries again, Jesse opening the door before locking it once more behind him with a laugh, shaking his head.

"Of course not." Stepping inside, he glances around, his smile only widening. "Quinn?"

"Quinn's _here_?!" Her eyes widen as she shakes her head, suddenly mortified.

"Hi, Rachel."

Slowly swishing-- presumably water-- around the base of her glass, Quinn steps forward into the doorway, watching the two of them curiously.

"Oh! Um-- hi, Quinn." Turning to look at Jesse, her eyes are huge, furious, voice frantic and hushed. "You didn't say that Quinn was going to be accompanying us on our date!"

"Relax, Rach... she likes you just as much as you like her."

"Here, take my drink," Quinn nods, handing Rachel the glass. "It'll help."

"You remember that you offered to help Quinn recover after what happened with Beth," Jesse starts slowly, shrugging a bit as he smiles at her.

"Well, yes, but--"

"It's time."

Rachel takes the glass with a frown, looking between them. Quinn looks fine, and the two of them together look like they're up to something. "If you're trying to con me into a threesome, it won't work," she finally snaps, nevertheless downing the proffered glass from Quinn with a soft sigh.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Jesse moves to massage them, smiling despite himself as Quinn takes the quickly empty glass back.

"Please. Why would we have to con you?"

Her eyes roll back as her body collapses back into Jesse's arms.

 

&

 

The world is fuzzier when Rachel wakes.

Her hands and ankles are tied in front of her body, but she doesn't realize it until she tries to blink awake.

The first thing she feels is the plastic-y, crinkly fabric between her legs, the blindfold over her eyes.

"Good morning, baby... you must be hungry."

Feeling the blindfold come off her face, Rachel blinks blearily up at Jesse, a soft noise leaving her, her head pounding.

"... Jesse?"

"No," he answers easily. "I'm going to be Daddy now. And Quinn is your mommy from now on. And if you forget, you'll get a spanking. You remember. We've played this game before." Cocking his head, he smiles. "Now let's try again. Baby must be hungry, huh?"

"Jesse--"

His hand comes down on her diaper-covered ass almost instantly, Rachel's breath catching as her eyes widen. It doesn't hurt as much as it surprises her, Jesse leaning in close to her ear.

"Next time, I'll pull the diaper down first and spank you that way. _Harder_. And _harder_. Until the only thing you'll be begging your daddy for is to stop and please give baby his cock. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Rachel nods, Jesse nodding his smile as he pulls her up out of the crib, carrying her easily.

"And you did say you wanted to help Quinn, right? This is the best way that you can help her, baby." Bringing her over to the bed, Quinn smiles, eagerly welcoming Rachel into her lap to hold.

"Oh, but you're a big girl, aren't you?"

"Why am I tied up?"

"Mama and papa didn't want you running away, baby girl... besides, babies aren't that good at crawling, right? Maybe if you're good, we'll untie you. Promise."

"She's supposed to be addressing you properly, Quinn," Jesse sighs, shaking his head as Quinn smiles with a shrug.

"I'm sure we can overlook just once."

Rachel nods quickly and eagerly as Quinn pulls her shirt up to expose her swollen breasts to offer to Rachel.

"Come on, baby girl... time to drink mama's milk."

There's a pregnant pause, Rachel just staring for a moment before she slowly shakes her head, pressing her lips together.

"Rachel, what did Quinn say--"

"Jesse, wait," Quinn stops him, holding her hand up. "Parenting takes patience."

"You're not fed up with this attitude she's giving you?"

"Just--" Taking a deep breath, she turns back to Rachel with a slow nod. "All right, Rachel... let's try again. Does baby want some of mama's milk?"

Hesitating, Rachel swallows hard, finally shaking her head again.

"Rachel!" Jesse snaps in disbelief, shaking his head. "Honestly, Quinn, I know what she's trying to do here!"

"Is Daddy going to have to give you a spanking, baby girl?"

"You know, Rachel, the longer you put this off, the angrier we'll be. You're the reason for why Mama's breasts ache. So full with milk for you..." Moving around the bed, the smile coming over Jesse's face is too telling, cocking his brow at her. "Unless... it's not _Mama's_ milk you want, mm?"

Slipping his fingers inside the waistband of her diapers, Jesse presses his knee between both of hers to force her legs apart, ankles still tied, teasing at her clit to make Rachel moan.

"O-oh--"

"Jesse, no. She doesn't get a treat yet."

Pulling his hand out, Jesse sighs with a slow nod even as Rachel whimpers at the loss.

"No, please--"

Slapping her breast, Quinn responds almost instantly, shaking her head, stern.

"No. _Eat_!"

Pressing Rachel's face to her breast, Rachel latches onto her nipple immediately to suckle, her teeth pressing uncomfortably around the skin of her nipple, Quinn nevertheless left to moan at the feeling-- both from relief as much as from the feeling of Rachel's lips around her breast.

"Mm, that's right-- come on, drink Mama down."

"Make sure you leave room in there for Daddy's special milk," Jesse groans, starting to rub his hand over the bulge in his jeans, watching the scene unfold eagerly even as Quinn slaps Rachel's breast, hard.

"Teeth! Ahh, Rachel..."

"Fuck," Jesse mutters softly under his breath, leaning in to grab at Quinn's free breast, kneading the soft flesh. "Mm, love your tits like this, all pregnant and full of milk. I can't wait for our baby girl to get nice and pregnant--"

"Mm, that's Daddy's job for later... we all know how hungry baby is for that special milk."

Rachel moans again, looking to Jesse as she bucks her hips up again, helpless, pulling her lips off of Quinn's breast.

"Please--"

"No, you little bitch, you have to do the other breast first!" Quinn slaps her chest again, pressing her face against her chest with a groan as Rachel whimpers, Jesse coming back in to massage Rachel's breasts, drawing his free hand into her diaper to tease at her entrance.

" _Mm_ \--!"

"Don't tease her, Jesse, I need her to keep sucking."

"Trust me, if I actually gave it to her she'd completely lose focus," Jesse smiles, bending down to take her nipple into his mouth to suckle and bite, Rachel squirming at the feeling.

"Mm--!!"

"Mm, _god_ , you tease..." Quinn chuckles softly, grabbing Jesse's hand from Rachel's diaper, shaking her head. "Uh-uh. You know who your Mama is. Come on--"

Growling, Jesse drags the blanket down to move between Quinn's legs, eagerly parting her pussy lips to start teasing at her own entrance with a smile.

"Like that?"

"Fuck, more--"

"What, like this?" He lets his thumb tease at her clit, persistent and soft, too gentle, Quinn's hips bucking up with a moan, barely keeping a hold of Rachel.

"Oh, fuck _yes_ \-- come on, more-- d-don't tease--"

Jesse growls again, nodding to Rachel before spanking her through her diaper.

"Get off of her and keep sucking. On all fours, _now_."

Leaning back, Quinn spreads her legs for him as Rachel climbs off to latch back onto Quinn's breast as she moans, loud, Jesse leaning down to take her clit in his mouth to suck at her pussy, his fingers starting to pound into her cunt.

"Ahh--"

"Mm-- that's right, come for me, you little bitch--"

" _Ahh_ \--!"

Before she can stop herself, Quinn squirts for him, a gentle spray of milk coming from her breasts both into Rachel's mouth and onto her stomach, running over and down her breast as she screams, loud, at the feeling of Jesse on her cunt, pounding her with his fingers, just as he's always known to.

He's too good at it, honestly.

"Rachel, clean up! Now," Jesse nods to Quinn's stomach, breathless for a moment before pressing Rachel's head down to Quinn's chest to have her start lapping up the mess they made. "Come on, every last drop of milk... wouldn't want to miss any of that..."

Watching her finish licking it all up, Jesse smiles, easing her head down to Quinn's pussy, parting her legs a bit further.

"Come on, baby girl... there's so much more to clean up. See how much Mama squirted? That's right, get your tongue out there and lick it up."

"Mm, Rachel--" Quinn moans again, arching up against Rachel's eager tongue, drawing up and over her, from her cunt to her clit, lapping at her.

"Just like that," Jesse drawls, letting a few stray fingers work their way inside of the diaper again to tease at her entrance with a smile. "Such a good baby girl..."

"Ohhh god, at this rate we don't have to punish her for being so bad earlier," Quinn laughs, her thighs still trembling as she draws Rachel's head up from between her legs, still smiling, breathless.

"You don't know our baby all that well, do you?" Jesse laughs, dragging her diaper down, still on all fours. "She _likes_ punishments."

Letting his flat palm rain down on her ass, Rachel yelps, the end of the cry coming out as more of a moan than anything else.

"Daddy--"

"That's right, say it again," Jesse orders, nodding easily with a soft laugh as Rachel moans, loud.

"A-ah-- please, Daddy!"

Spanking her again, hard, Rachel bucks back against his hand, Jesse letting out a sharp laugh.

"Look at you, practically begging to come... begging me to let you come. You're practically dripping, baby. Are you ready for Daddy's special milk, huh?"

"Jesse, don't--" Quinn shakes her head, stopping his hand from slipping two fingers in Rachel's cunt. "Put the diaper back on, Baby's not done yet."

"... mm?" Jesse smiles, looking up at Quinn as he slides the diaper back up on her as Rachel whimpers again, already missing the contact from his hand.

"Please, Daddy!"

"Shh, the more patient you are, the sooner this can happen for you, Rachel. Now listen to what Mama wants."

"You had a lot of Mama's milk earlier, Rachel..." She goes quiet, just nodding to her. "It's time."

"I don't have to go," Rachel whispers softly, Quinn just shaking her head.

"Baby girl, you're not getting any of Papa's special milk until you make that diaper nice and wet, do you hear me?"

Silence.

"Wet, Rachel! I try to be lenient but I can't handle this behavior. I think you know that as well as I do."

Seeing tears well up in Rachel's eyes as she whimpers, Jesse sighs, arms crossed as he leans back against the wall just to watch the scene unfold.

"I don't have to go! Daddy got me all worked up!"

"You're blaming me?!"

Quinn cuts in before the flabbergasted look on Jesse's face can speak for itself, holding her hand up.

"The milk I pumped last night is still in the fridge if you want to get it."

"Fine," he nods, heading for the door with a sigh, "but if she thinks she's getting a bottle to suck on, she's got another thing coming."

Letting out a soft breath, Quinn runs her hand through Rachel's hair, just watching her.

"If you hadn't been such a naughty girl... maybe we wouldn't have to do this."

Rachel bites her lip, staring down at her diaper.

"I want Daddy's special milk, Mama."

"Well, you can't have it until you go in your diaper, so Daddy will have to feed you, first. And not with his special milk, either."

Rachel whimpers softly just as Jesse comes back in, handing Quinn the sippy cup to drip some of the milk onto her wrist.

"That's good," she nods absently, handing the cup back to Jesse as she watches him gather Rachel up into his arms again to present her with her cup to suck on.

"Mmhmm... just like that. Keep drinking."

"Jesse, she's dribbling."

Sighing, he pulls the cup away to Rachel's whimpers, wiping at the corner of her mouth, where the milk is running down her chin. "Do you not want Mama's milk? Because I don't have to give Daddy's special milk to baby... I can just give it to Mama if you'd rather I do that."

"No, no, please!" Rachel whines, pitifully staring up at him, Jesse giving in after a moment of her whimpering.

"All right..." he raises the cup to her lips, tilting it as he holds her chin in place, leaning her head up. "Drink _slowly_ and be sure to swallow. I'll help with that if I have to."

Hearing her drink it down, he massages at the front her neck, forcing her to swallow as he smiles. "That's right, baby girl... juuust like that."

She finishes the cup quickly enough, Jesse nodding as he sets it down.

"Are you about ready to go in your diaper, baby?"

She shakes her head.

"Mm? And why's that?"

Her cheeks are so pink as she curls into Jesse's front, shaking her head again. "I'm embarrassed."

"Come on, it's just us here. Just go in your diaper and then Daddy will make it all better again, baby girl."

Holding her close, Jesse presses her back to his front, starting to press down on her bladder as he leans in to kiss her cheek, smiling against her skin. "Mm? What do you think?"

It's moments later, Rachel squeezing her eyes shut as she burrows into him, that he feels her diaper get nice and warm, heavier, Jesse grinning against her as he nods to Quinn.

"Good girl... just like that. Daddy is so proud of you."

Rachel mewls, soft, likely out of discomfort at the wet diaper, and Jesse lifts her up easily to lay her down in front of Quinn to lift her bound legs up at the ankles, easily undoing the diaper.

"Quinn? The wipes?"

"Here," she hands him the box with a nod, letting him tug one out to wipe her down, slow, from the very bottom of her cunt all the way up to her clit, lingering there slightly to press his thumb against her with a soft chuckle as Rachel starts breathing harder, bucking up at the feeling.

"Mm... cream?"

The bottle of lube does just nicely, even if it's wholly unnecessary and much more for the game of it all than anything else, Jesse taking some and using it to pound his fingers inside of Rachel to the sound of her cries, Quinn moving in eagerly to start massaging her tits, occasionally leaning down to take a nipple between her lips to suckle gently, massaging her own clit with her free hand.

"O-oh-- D-daddy--"

Quinn slaps her breast as quickly as the name leaves her mouth, shaking her head. "And?"

"Mama!" Rachel cries, Jesse chuckling again as he starts pounding his fingers faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight. You ready for Daddy's special milk? Gonna let us get you good and pregnant, baby girl, huh?"

"Yes!" Rachel screams, not even holding back when Jesse finally pulls himself free from his pants to push inside of her with a groan, pounding into her instantly as Quinn starts playing with her clit, her mouth still on her breast to bite and suckle as Rachel cries out, sharp and loud.

"Ahh-- Daddy--"

"G-gonna get you so-- swollen-- and round-- like my good little pregnant bitch-- mm, yeah, f-fuck, Rach--"

The first orgasm rolls through Rachel with a quiet moan, Jesse grunting harshly as he speeds up, growling as he presses her bound legs down at her ankles, needing to give her more, hear her scream.

"You Daddy's little bitch?!"

"Yes!"

"Say it!" he

"I'm Daddy's little bitch!"

"Y-yes-- gonna fill you up--"

Jesse groans again, changing the angle of his thrusts with a sharp gasp, Quinn biting down on Rachel's nipple, _hard_ , her fingers speeding up on her clit to leave Rachel screaming out in shock as she comes, suddenly and hard, clenching around Jesse's cock with a cry.

"Daddy--"

"Ahh--"

Quinn comes, too, following Jesse as he throbs his release inside of Rachel, deep and hard, her cunt milking him for all he's worth, Jesse sinking down to kiss at her neck, greedy and eager.

"F-fuck--"

"Ohhh god, Jesse..."

"Mm," Jesse purrs, smiling down at her as he moves to untie her ankles, Quinn getting her wrists. "You like that?"

Rachel nods, dizzy and sore but smiling nevertheless as she looks from one to the other, Jesse grinning in return.

"Good. Because we're just getting started."


End file.
